


The English Vice

by goseaward



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goseaward/pseuds/goseaward
Summary: Joe finds inspiration in bad Victorian erotic poetry.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 13
Kudos: 76
Collections: Old Guard Server Exchange





	The English Vice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wordslinging](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordslinging/gifts).



> Hello, lovely recipient! You gave me a wonderful set of prompts, and I ran with canon kinkiness + historical time periods and popped them into Victorian London. Thanks!

"How can anyone move in these clothes," Nicky grumbles as he comes back into the room he's sharing with Joe in London. "I feel like someone is choking me to death."

"No you don't," Joe says. It goes unspoken that they both know well what that really feels like.

Nicky nods acknowledgement and begins digging his fingers into the necktie, trying to work the knot loose. They're even worse than cravats, and he'd thought those a clothing item of his nightmares. 

"I miss tunics," Joe says reminiscently.

"I miss how easy it was to get into your tunic," Nicky says.

Joe holds up the slim sword that he's been polishing. He's never taken to pistols the way Nicky has—though he carries them and knows how to use them—and Nicky knows he still misses the larger swords of their youth, but a weapon is a weapon. "I could get into your trousers very easily."

"Too much work. Let's go somewhere warm next."

"We'll go where Andy says," Joe says. "Unless you promise to be naked all day."

"I promise to be naked all day."

"The equator, then," Joe says, with a smile.

Nicky finally pulls on the right piece of fabric and draws the tie away from his neck. It's a relief to have the constricting material gone. "The Caribbean," he says.

"Oh? You're eager to go back?"

"It's what our contact said," Nicky says. "Tensions between the colonies, the United States, and Spain. You've heard too, I think. We sail next week." On a steamship, it will be. Nicky still isn't used to them, for all they've been crossing the oceans for fifty years or more. It's almost a new century again; he wonders what other ways they'll be traveling, by the next one.

Joe pulls a face. "So you tempted me with your nudity when you knew we'd be fighting." He points the sword at Nicky. "That's mean."

"We could go into battle nude. It has a long tradition. We should ask Andy about it."

"Hmm, no." Joe gives Nicky a very thorough stare. "That's just for me."

Nicky comes across the room and squeezes between Joe and the table, so he can sit in his lap. Joe drops the sword on the table and his hands go automatically to Nicky's waist. Nicky had been planning on making a nuisance of himself, but as soon as he glances at the table, he sees something more interesting. "What's this?" he asks, grabbing the little book. 

"I ran my own errands today. I found a very interesting line of shops."

Nicky is already paging through the book. It's poetry, as he might have expected; the topic is—

"Is this about—what, whipping people?" he asks with astonishment.

"It's supposed to be erotic," Joe says in a tone of great sorrow. "Mostly it is just boring. I suppose I would have to be more interested in disciplining younger men than I am."

Nicky turns to look at him. "That's a shame."

Joe, unaccountably, looks embarrassed. "It's about men flogging other men. I thought it was unusual."

Nicky goes back to flipping through the book. "Does anyone fuck?"

"I didn't finish it. Someone has a rosy hole, at least."

"The heights of the poetic tongue," Nicky says. He reads a little more.

"I shouldn't have bought it."

"Why not?"

"Oh, it's not—very good."

Nicky shrugs. "It's just a book." 

There is a suspicious silence behind him, and Nicky twists enough that he can look at Joe's face. "What?" he says.

Joe's slightly wide-eyed. "It's nothing—"

Nicky studies him. "You thought you'd like it, though," he says, quieter, and Joe tips his head forward and buries his face in the side of Nicky's neck. That's a yes. "Did you buy a cane, too, or—"

"No!" Joe says, his head coming up again.

"I'm not saying no."

" _I'm_ saying no."

He stops, but Nicky waits him out. Joe's too talkative to let it lie for long.

"It's very impersonal. They just—make them bend over and beat them."

Nicky tilts his head, eyebrows still raised. They both know he'll say no if he wants to.

Joe smiles a little. "Maybe," he says, "with my hand."

"Yes," Nicky says. He starts unbuttoning his waistcoat.

Joe laughs. "Now?"

"After listening to you talk about it? Yes, right away."

"And am I disrobing too?" Joe asks teasingly.

Nicky looks him in the eye. "This is for you. How do you want me?"

This seems to render Joe speechless for a long moment, until one of his hands slides around to cup Nicky's ass. "Everything off above the waist," he says, "and shove the trousers down, but not off. "

"Like you couldn't wait to have me?"

"It makes it harder to get away."

Nicky shivers, knowing Joe can feel it. Joe helps him with the shirt, and then when Nicky stands to unfasten his trousers, Joe rises too and goes over to the bed, where he sits on the edge. He doesn't get undressed, so that must be how he wants it. Nicky follows him, pushing trousers and drawers down so they're around his hips, but not all the way down yet; his cock, thickening, is barely freed. 

Joe leans back. "Over my lap," he says.

Nicky wants to question the order, but he can feel the game starting, and he doesn't. He steps to Joe's right, so his ass will be on the side with Joe's dominant hand, before kneeling with his stomach across Joe's thighs. 

"Up," Joe says, sharper than usual. His hand pushes on Nicky's ass, and Nicky understands. He slides forward so his cock is pressed to the warm side of Joe's thigh. Nicky feels his trousers tugged down further, so his arse is sticking out, air cool across his skin. He settles his weight on his hands, waiting.

Joe hits him in two quick blows on the meat of his arse. Nicky moves forward, in surprise more than anything, but far too late to avoid either strike. He thinks he lets out a short surprised noise, but he's not entirely sure; everything happens so fast.

"No, stay where I put you," Joe says. His voice has gentled a bit from the strict orders he started with, but he still clearly expects obedience, and Nicky will at least try to give it. Joe presses on one shoulder so Nicky goes back to his original position. "Do you know why I'm spanking you, Nicky?"

Joe asking him questions like that has never been one of Nicky's favorite bedroom activities. In fact, he realizes, that may be the point of it, in this context. He searches through and discards several options, several roles they might playact with each other, before settling on, "You're displeased with me."

There's a touch to his ass again, a caress this time. "No," Joe says. "You could never displease me, love." The pure honesty in it is audible. "Try again." He resumes hitting Nicky's ass, harder this time. Nicky wants to move away, but doesn't. His ass is beginning to feel warm.

"I did something wrong?"

"No."

Another round of slaps, more at once than he'd done before. Nicky's cock is hard enough that Joe must be able to feel it. He's not close enough to be able to tell if Joe is in the same state.

"I don't know," Nicky says, letting it be part of the game.

Joe strokes his skin very softly, and hits him a few more times. Nicky knows he won't bruise, and it almost feels like a shame. "Do I need a reason?"

Ah. "No," Nicky says, just as Joe spanks him again, so the word barks out of him, louder than he meant.

"I do have one," Joe says, quieter. "You have the most beautiful ass, and I want to do such things to it. All the time, Nicky."

Nicky would laugh in pleasure, but it would break the mood, he thinks. "Any time," he says instead, and feels Joe grab his ass with both hands, pull it apart, hit it again. He holds as still as he can and just takes it.

Joe keeps hitting him, caressing him, orating poetic odes to his ass in between beatings, and just when Nicky is preparing himself to cut the game short and dive headfirst between Joe's thighs, Joe takes his hips and pushes him away. Nicky says, "Joe?" because he's concerned, but Joe doesn't stop manhandling him, pushing him face-first onto the floor and then kneeing astride his trapped legs. Nicky tilts his hips up, expecting a fuck, but it's Joe's tongue that meets his hole, diving in and licking and sucking, his end-of-day stubble sharp against Nicky's abused cheeks.

"Oh, shit," Nicky says.

He can feel Joe smile, and then one hand slips underneath Nicky to stroke his cock as his mouth works on Nicky's body, and it doesn't take Nicky hardly any time at all to come. He leans up, turning to get his mouth on Joe's cock after all, but Joe puts an imperious hand on his shoulder to keep him down. He figures out Joe's plan just before the first streak of come decorates his red, exposed ass.

Joe sits back on Nicky's thighs, breaths slowing.

Nicky takes stock of his body. His ass is on fire, but it should fade quickly enough, even if he doesn't want it to. His knees hurt a little from kneeling so long and then coming on the floor, pressed to the hard wood. Otherwise, he feels wonderful.

"Thank you," Joe says, very polite.

"You're very welcome," Nicky says, in the same tone.

"It doesn't hurt too much?"

"No," Nicky says. "It's only about half as bad as it feels getting clubbed to death—oh, don't do that, I'm joking," he says, when Joe begins to reach forward. 

Joe ignores him and rests a hand softly on his ass; the hand feels as warm as Nicky's skin. Then he falls forward so he's lying on top of Nicky, chest to his back. Nicky lets out a soft "Oof."

"Thank you," Joe says again, very quietly.

"Next time you should fuck me, after you do that."

He can feel Joe smile against his shoulder.

"Was it what you expected?" Nicky asks.

"No," Joe says contemplatively. Nicky feels a warm, satisfied rush of affection when he says, "After all, I can never imagine you as wonderful as you are."


End file.
